Leather for Lying
by deandreamer
Summary: Sammie Winchester knows what she wants but lying to get it isn't such a good idea when Dean Winchester is your dad and Sam Winchester is your uncle. (Contains parental discipline of a child. Don't like, don't read, and no flames please.)


"Daddy?" Sammie skidded to a stop at the end of the aisle that her Dad was walking up.

"Sammie, where the hell were you? I've been looking all over for you!" Dean sounded thoroughly annoyed.

"Sorry. I just got really bored while you were looking at the bullet casings. But look at this adorable dress I found!" Sammie held it up in front of her with a smile beaming on her face. But Dean was not swayed by his adorable daughter or her adorable dress.

"Okay, first, what don't you ever do in a public place?" Dean asked her seriously.

"Uh ... pee on the floor?" Sammie joked, trying to lighten her dad's mood but it was an epic fail. Dean grabbed her arm, spun her halfway around, and landed a hard swat to the seat of her shorts.

"Ow! Dad!" Sammie looked offended.

"I'm not playing here, Sammie. What don't you do when we are out in public?"

"Leave your side."

"And what did you do?"

"Left your side." Dean swatted her again.

"Don't do it again. Understood?"

"I'm not a baby, you know." She answered quietly. Dean smacked her butt two more times, landing significantly harder swats.

"Dad! Please! You're embarassing me!" She whined trying to twist out of his grasp.

"You're embarassed now? Answer me back again, Samantha, and see what happens." Dean stared at his daughter who seemed to finally be subdued, not willing to risk the next level of being publicly humiliated. He let go of her arm.

"Do not leave my side again. Do you understand me?"

"Fine." She crossed her arms.

"Excuse me? You want to try that one more time?"

"Yes, sir." Sammie was now officially mad at her dad; he was now 'sir' instead of 'daddy.' He took her hand in his. Sammie started to tug her hand back but the look from

her dad was enough for her to change her mind.

"Daddy, if I promise to stay with you, do I have to hold your hand?" When Dean didn't answer, she tried again. "Please, Daddy. I'm sorry. You are right. I should stay with you at all times." He glared at her, fully aware that he was being played. But Sammie was hard to resist; he dropped her hand and slung his arm around her shoulders instead.

"So, can I have the dress?" She held it up again to convince him.

"No. You can put it back."

"Daddy, come on. I never ask you for anything."

"You're not wearing that, Sammie. You'll look like a hooker in that thing."

"Daddy, come on! Please! I really love it."

"No is no, Sammie. And that is final. Do not ask again." Sammie grudingly put the dress back when they passed by the rack.

* * *

Two weeks later, Sammie found herself back at Sears but this time, she was with her Uncle Sam. Dean was coming back from a hunting trip that evening.

"Uncle Sam, can I go look at the girls clothes?"

"No, stay with me, okay? I'll take you over there when I'm finished here." Sam was looking for a new pair of jeans.

"Please, Uncle Sam. I'll come right back."

"Sammie, you know the rule. We stick together."

"But Daddy let me when we were here." Sam paused at the rack and glanced back at Sammie.

"Dean let you go off alone? Really?"

"While he looked at hunting stuff, yeah, I went and looked at clothes. I'm not leaving the store, Uncle Sam, it is just over there." Sammie pointed at the girls section.

"Well," Sam looked around uncomfortably, "I guess if Dean thinks it is okay, then, okay, yeah, you can go. But come right back. Got it?"

"Yep," she tip-toed to kiss Uncle Sam's cheek, "Thanks, Uncle Sam!" Sammie ran over to the dresses while Sam continued to hunt for jeans.

"Uncle Sam! Can I get this dress?" He turned at the sound of his niece's voice. Sammie ran up behind him with a lacey, see-through, too-short dress waving in front of her.

"Uh, yeah, I don't think so, Sammie." Sam chuckled, examining the dress closer. That is a bit ... revealing." He handed it back to her. "Go put it back."

"But, Uncle Sam, Daddy said next time I came I could get it."

"Are you kidding me? Your dad thought that dress was appropriate for you?"

"I'm practically a woman, Uncle Sam!"

"Sammie, you're 12. Be serious."

"Come on, please? Can I get it?"

"If Dean thought it was okay, why didn't he buy it?"

"He didn't have enough money when we were here so he said next time."

"I don't know, Sammie, I don't think I should." Sam was skeptical, wondering if his brother was losing his ever-loving mind.

"Uncle Sam, please? For me?"

"Okay, okay, Sammie. You win. Give it here." He held out his hand and Sammie gave him the dress to buy.

* * *

Dean arrived back from his latest hunting trip starving so after Sam and Sammie welcomed him back, they all headed to the diner for dinner. Sammie slid into the booth, pointed to her dad, and then pointed to the seat next to her. Dean smiled at her and slid into the the booth.

"You miss me, little girl?" Dean kissed her head and slung his arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"Of course! I always miss you when you go away. Tell us about your hunt, Daddy."

"I ganked four vampires. Check it out." Dean showed Sam and Sammie some pictures he took on his phone. "They were some trashy bitches."

"Oh, so a mini-dress is trashy on a vampire but perfectly fine for your daughter to wear? Really, Dean?" Sam asked, scrolling through Dean's pictures.

"What's that supposed to mean, Sam?" Dean was irritated.

"So do you know what you are ordering, Daddy? How about you, Uncle Sam? I was thinking cheeseburgers and fries all around." Sammie tried to change the subject.

"I got Sammie that dress you promised her last time you were at Sears and I have to be honest, Dean, I don't think it is appropriate for a girl in middle school or even high school for that matter. That is all I'm saying. You're her dad so it is your call but-"

"Sam, what the hell are you talking about? I didn't promise Sammie any dress." Sam and Dean both turned to look at Sammie.

"Anyone for a milkshake?" Sammie tried smiling.

"You best start talking, Sammie, because something tells me you conned your uncle into buying that dress that I said you couldn't have. Is that what you did?"

"I wouldn't say I conned him, Daddy."

"It's semantics, Sammie." Uncle Sam interjected. "Did you lie about Dean letting you go look at clothes by yourself too?"

"Way to throw me under the bus, Uncle Sam!" Sammie crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Don't play the martyr, Sammie!" Uncle Sam scolded her angrily. "You weren't the one who was wronged here!"

"Oh, it isn't wrong that you get to buy jeans and Dad gets to buy casings but I don't get anything? Yeah, that's fair." Dean grabbed his daughter's chin and turned her head to face him.

"You watch your tone, Samantha. You don't speak to us like that. Ever. You know better." He let go of her chin as the waitress appeared.

"Ready to order?" The waitress set three waters on the table, smiled, and tapped her pen on her pad.

"Yeah, I'll take the cheeseburger special." Sam closed his menu.

"Make it two." Dean closed his menu and looked at Sammie. "Sammie, you're up."

"I'm not hungry."

"Order or I'll order for you."

"Whatever." Sammie flipped her hair and looked away. Dean turned to the waitress.

"Bring her the same and can you bring a bottle of hot sauce, please?" Dean smiled at the waitress and she smiled back.

"Sure thing, sugar." The waitress walked away.

"Hot sauce, Dean? You never put hot sauce on your burgers."

"Oh, but I do put it in the mouth of my daughter when she 'whatevers' me."

"Dad, seriously?" Sammie turned to him. "I was just joking around."

"Let's see how funny it is with a burning tongue." Sammie rolled her eyes.

"Daddy, please be reasonable. You haven't given me hot sauce in years."

"Oh, I'm too pissed to be reasonable. And maybe that is the problem. You are overdue. What has gotten into you? What's with the attitude? And why did you lie to your uncle? Twice?"

"Because I wanted the dress and I didn't need a babysitter to look at clothes." Just then the waitress put a bottle of ketchup and a bottle of hot sauce on the table. Dean opened the hot sauce and poured it into a teaspoon. He held it toward his daughter. Sammie turned her head away from her dad.

"Sammie, you don't want to make a scene. Turn around and open your mouth."

"I don't wanna, Daddy." Sammie whined like a child but it did nothing to mitigate her punishment.

"Turn around and open your mouth or I will take you outside and spank you right in the middle of the parking lot."

"Dad!"

"One."

"Daddy!"

"Two." Sammie turned back to Dean with tears welling in her eyes. She opened her mouth and he pushed the spoon in. She reached for her napkin to spit it out but

Dean slapped his hand over the napkin before she could lift it.

"Swallow it." She squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed hard. She reached for her water and Dean didn't stop her knowing the water wouldn't help the burning.

"If I were you, I'd be on my best behavior from this point on. You are in more trouble than you can handle."

"My mouth is burning, Daddy."

"You're going to have an ass to match for lying to your uncle." Dean glared at her and Sam shook his head. "What's the rule about lying, Sammie?"

"Don't lie to family no matter what."

"Remember what happened the last time you lied?"

"Yeah ..."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, Dad."

"What? What happened?"

"I got punished."

"You got your pants pulled down and you got your ass spanked with the belt. Remember?"

"Of course I remember. I couldn't sit for two days."

"This time, don't plan on sitting for three."

* * *

"Eat, Sammie."

"I'm full." It was obvious Sammie's mind was elsewhere.

"Eat two more bites of that burger." Dean gestured toward her plate. Sammie sat back and crossed her arms.

"Fine," Dean said picking up the neglected burger, "You can have two extra with the belt then." He took a bite of her burger. Sammie leaned over and bit the burger Dean was holding. They stared each other down until Sammie took a second bite. Dean nodded and finished her burger.

"Anyone for dessert?" The waitress was back.

"Just the check." Sam said quietly.

"I'd like dessert." Sammie piped up.

"No dessert." Dean said with finality.

"Why not?" Sammie challenged.

"Because liars don't get dessert. They get spanked." Sammie's face flushed with embarassment as the waitress handed Dean the check.

"Let's go." Sammie followed Sam and Dean followed Sammie out to the car. Sammie spun around to face her dad.

"I can't believe you said that in front of the waitress!" Sammie was seething as they crossed the parking lot to the Impala.

"Said what?"

"Liars don't get dessert. They get spanked?"

"Get in the car, Sammie." Dean opened the back door for her and she climbed in resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Dean and Sam climbed in the front.

"Am I still getting punished when we get back?"

"What do you think, Samantha?" Dean glared at his daughter in the rearview mirror.

"Shouldn't Uncle Sam do it since I lied to him?" The kid was smart. She knew Sam was more of a softie than Dean.

"I'll leave that up to him." When they finally pulled in outside of the room, they got out of the car and Dean tossed Sammie the room key.

"Get them shorts off and sit on the bed and wait for us." Sammie trudged unhappily into the room and closed the door. Dean turned to Sam.

"She is right, you know."

"About?"

"You should take care business with Sammie. She lied to you, Sam, not me."

"Yeah, but you usually take care of it unless you aren't around to do it. You're her dad, Dean. It is your job."

"Yeah, and you're her uncle, Sam. Why is it any less your job to correct her when she messes up?"

"I don't know. I'm just not feeling it."

"Yeah, well, you and I do a lot of things outside of our comfort zone, Sam. We do what we have to do. That is just how Dad raised us. And you know, he didn't like when he had to give one of us a beat down but he did it because we deserved it and we needed it. Just like Sammie."

"Yeah, I guess you are right, Dean. Sammie needs to know she can't get away with shit just because I'm the more tolerant and understanding of the two of us." Sam smiled at Dean.

"Want me to be there for moral support?"

"Do you mind?"

"Mind? No! Hell, Sammie can be a wildcat. You may need my help."

"Really, Dean? I have faced demons straight from Hell. I think I can handle Sammie."

"Well, then, let's get to it."

* * *

"Sammie, stand up." Dean directed his daughter and she immediately complied.

"Sam is going to do it. But I am going to sit right here so don't even try to give him any shit. You accept what you he gives you. Got it?" She nodded.

"Verbal response, Samantha."

"Yes, sir." Dean nodded to Sam. Sam unbuckled his belt and slowly pulled it through the loops. Once he had it doubled, he sat down on the bed. His movements were deliberately slow.

"C'mere, Sammie." Sam's voice was quiet and gentle ... The calm before the storm. Sammie stood directly in front of Sam in a t-shirt, panties, and socks. Her eyes were already filling up with tears. Sam looked away and took a deep breath before turning back to her.

"I don't like having to do this-"

"Then don't! I already got hot sauce at the diner!" Sammie cut him off rationalizing why he should put his belt back on before using it.

"Samantha!" Dean scolded. "You were getting the pre-burn lecture. Don't cut your uncle off when he speaks to you. It's disrepectful. And just to be clear? The hot sauce was for the attitute and backtalk at the table. Understand?" She nodded and Dean gave her "the look."

"Yes, sir." She mumbled. Sam started over.

"I don't like having to do this but when you lie to me or to your dad, it's inexcusable. Stay away from the three "Ds" and you won't ever have to worry about this." Sam held up the folded belt.

"Sammie, tell us what the three "D"s are?" Dean prompted.

"Disobedience, disrepect, and dishonesty."

"What happens when you 'dis' us, Sammie?" Dean prompted again.

"Punished."

"With?"

"The belt."

"Get your butt across your uncle's lap. You're getting twelve smacks. Don't get up and don't block them. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Sammie choked out tearfully. She stretched herself over Sam's massive thigh. She clenched her butt in anticipation of the first hit. Sam laid the first stripe and it landed low across her upper thighs. She tried to rise but Sam easily held her firmly in place. By the fifth smack, she was begging and pleading with her uncle to stop.

"Uncle, Sam! Please! Stop! No! It hurts! It hurts!" Sam looked at Dean and Dean shook his head back and forth.

"Sam, if you stop now, you're not doing her any favors." Dean warned. Sam landed two more hard stripes across her sit spots and she howled in pain. Sam shook his

head and looked at Dean.

"Dude, I can't. I just can't." Dean stood up, came over to where his brother was seated on the bed, and held out his hand.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Give me the belt. I'll finish it for you."

"Dean, I just-"

"Sam! I know my daughter. This is a manipulation tactic to get out of her punishment. It ain't happening so hand it over." He flexed his fingers reaching toward the belt.

Sam handed his belt to Dean.

"All you need to do is hold her in place for the next five. Think you can handle that?" Sam tightened his grip on Sammie's arm and pulled her close to his body so the other hand couldn't sneak back to seek protection. Sam nodded. Dean landed the remaining licks with pristine accuracy and intensity but rapidly so as not to prolong Sammie's anguish. When he finished, he handed the belt back to Sam. Sam looked as if he had been smacked with the thing.

"Sam, it was the right thing to do. Stop looking like someone died here. No need to go all morose over a spanking. Really, dude?" Sam picked his niece up and let her sob on his shoulder, while he rubbed her back and stroked her hair.

"Shhhh ... Sammie, you're okay. It's okay." Sam tried to soothe her noticing the marks on her upper thighs from the strapping she just endured. When she finally calmed down, he smiled at her.

"Are we good, you and me?"

"Usually." She replied.

"Don't lie to me again, Sammie. Please." She nodded and threw her arms around Sam's neck. Sam kissed the top of her head. He knew then that they were good ... and that it would be a long time before Sammie thought about lying to either of them again.

* * *

END


End file.
